


Rough Night

by hougach



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Happy, Human Castiel, Kissing, M/M, Sad Castiel, snuggles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-27
Updated: 2013-07-27
Packaged: 2017-12-21 12:11:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/900157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hougach/pseuds/hougach
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean finds Castiel crying in the middle of the night, with things he needs to talk about.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rough Night

            Dean opened his eyes and glanced across the bed, the covers thrown everywhere. Cas was sitting up straight, facing the wall. His shoulders were hunched over. His dark hair messed up and ruffled.  
                   “Cas, what’s the matter?” Dean groaned. Cas jumped, he turned his head around and part of his torso to face Dean. Cas’ eyes were watery and rimmed-red. Cas quickly turned away and rubbed his eyes. Dean sat up and scooted to the edge of the bed where Cas was. Dean wrapped his hand around Cas’ waist and rubbed his side. Cas sank into the touch and rested his head against Deans shoulder. Dean could feel Cas’ wet tears sink into his t-shirt  
                  “Cas you can tell me anything,” Dean urged, and clutched tighter around Cas’ waist.  
                   Cas took a deep breath, his bright blue eyes piercing into Deans green ones. “It’s all my fault, why am I so stupid?” Cas rasped in between sniffs. Cas grabbed Dean’s sleeve and pressed himself against him. “It’s all my fault that my brothers and sisters are casted out of heaven, Metatron tricked me into casting all the angels out of heaven forever and turning them into humans,” Cas cried. “Why couldn’t I see he was tricking me? Why am I so stupid? I have shamed my whole family.”  
                  “Don’t you say that, don’t you ever say anything like that,” Dean whispered harshly. Dean cupped his hands around Cas’ jaw and looked him in the eyes fiercely. “If it’s anyone’s fault it’s mine, for not looking out for you. For not seeing what Metatron was doing to you.”  
Dean’s hands lingered around Cas’ chin, slowly Dean leaned into Cas and kissed him, Deans tired, loose lips met Cas’ wet, tense ones. Cas’ hands wrapped around Dean and stroked his muscular back.  
                   As Cas pulled away, he reached for a Kleenex and mopped his wet eyes and nose. “I’m a wreck, God,” Cas sniffed. His blue eyes more predominant against the red making them sparkle like diamonds.  
                  Dean shifted himself with his back against the head board. “Yeah, well, join the club,” Dean whispered. Dean waved his hand for Cas to sit next to him. Cas obliged and rested his sore back against the oak board. Deans arm wrapped around Cas to his shoulder and squeezed himself against Cas for a moment and then kissed the top of Cas’ head. Dean wrapped the covers around Cas and whispered soothingly until his eyes fell shut and Dean could hear his soft breath that could only be Cas’.  
                  Dean got underneath the covers and nuzzled next to Cas and listened to the sound of Cas’ steady human heartbeat until Dean drifted off, knowing that even though his angel can’t watch over him, he can watch over his angel.


End file.
